Abort! A fake closet is still a closet
by MemoryOfMusic
Summary: People say falling in love with your best friend sucks. I say falling in love with your 'girlfriend' sucks even more. Karmy.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys! Saw the show yesterday and totally fell in love with it. I just had to write a fiction about Amy and Karma. They're fucking cute. I actually have no idea how long the story will be, I just wrote what came to my mind. If you have any ideas on how you'd like this fiction to process just tell me I'm pretty open about hearing your thoughts since I have nothing much planned out for this story yet. Well, enough rambling.

**Story Synopsis:** Starts off at the Homecoming Dance where Amy just demonstrated to her mother that it is actually her who is 'the other lesbian'.

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter One _

_Hey Mom, don't fling me away, I just might be gay_

Oh fuck no.

I did not just do that.

Fuck, Amy, what the fuck?!

Our stupid pretending most likely led to me being homeless now. Awesome, start trying to welcome the feeling of a nice cosy cardboard box sheltering you at night plus plastic bags around your feet to keep them all warm and fuzzy. I'll get my room back, my ass! Now Lauren will mostly get both fucking rooms. Fuck.

Sure, it felt great to let my mother's perfect façade crumble for once but now I just feel horrible. Don't get me wrong, I'm still topping out remembering how she stumbled over her words, it's just that I have this moral certainty there will be a nice, smooth scream-down when I return home. By then she might have overcome her state of shock and will tell that lovely asshole who's replacing my dad about all this. And then his southern republican ass will kick me out.  
At least Karma hasn't slept with Liam. Yet. Her telling me that she'll now try to turn him into someone who won't just sleep with her because she's that epic, hot lesbo chick, but due to the fact that she'll make him fall in love with her gives me the willies. I know I should be lucky for her. I just can't when I feel for her. Whatever the hell it is I feel.

"You okay?" Karma asks me and I shiver at her breath softly blowing against my jawbone. Indulging in the feelings she makes me undergo I seem to have taken too long to answer for I notice her loosen our embrace. She is looking at me, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle that is me. She touches my cheek; Karma has always been deeply affectionate. With me. Maybe that's just wishful thinking but I've never noticed how she ever has been as caring and gentle towards someone else.

"Amy?" Her urge to be popular often made her seem shallow, that's what I thought how others might have seen her, her sensible side was always spared for me.

"Fuck, Karma, it's just so overwhelming. I came out of a fucking pseudo closet. And in front of my mother that is. She's not like_ your_ parents, you know that, right? I'm so gonna be kicked out." I tell her.

"Obviously." Karma tells me sarcastically. I send her a look to tell her to shut it.

"Amy, come on. It will be okay. She'll come around, you know she will. Your mom adores you."

"Yeah, right. It's Lauren she adores. You know, that stupid little bimbo version of my mother, trying to ruin me every chance she gets." Karma sympathetically looks at me and for the first time tonight I notice that her eyes are always wandering over my shoulder for brief moments. Slightly turning my head to the side I spot Liam dancing with Shane.

"You know, I might have to take on that offer..." I thoughtfully say to get her attention back.

"What offer?" She asks me, her eyes already back on Liam.

"The offer made by your parents. That I could crash at your place for the time being if things don't go as smooth as planned." Now her attention is fully back on me.

"Oh Amy." She sighs and hugs me. I don't even know how this conversation and how _I _became so miserable that's just not me.

"But I must say, even though the closet was only faked, it still felt revolutionary coming out of it." Karma smiled at that. Gosh, her smile is freaking beautiful.

"Damn, have you seen your mom's face? Fucking hilarious!" She says me while her smile turns into a cheeky grin which makes me grin in return.

Slow-dance time seemed to be up since the DJ decided now would be a good moment for some 'shake that ass' music. Still kind of kept within my thoughts I nearly missed Karma getting on her tiptoes, kissing my nose and telling me she'll be right back. Leaving me alone on the dance floor, trying not to sneeze because of a slight tingle suddenly being present in the tip of my nose.

* * *

She doesn't return until it's time to head home.

"Where have you been?" I knew where she was. Shortly after she left Liam was nowhere to be found as well.

"Oh, you know…" She says, winking at me.

"You did not just -" I start, but she immediately stops me, getting what I was intending.

"No, Amy. No. We just talked." The mischief in her eyes tells me that she is not one hundred percent honest. My stomach becomes queasy and I leave her be about it, because I actually don't want to know what they have done.

"You didn't come back." I nevertheless state. Even though I don't want to know how far their sucking faces went this time I still want her to know that she hurt me. A little.

"I'm here now, aren't I?"

"I was waiting." Now I'm getting pathetic.

"I'm sorry okay? What's wrong, can't you be happy for me?" She asks and starts to walk towards the exit, most definitely believing I'm following. But no, I don't follow her. And I don't seem to be able to be happy for her. At least not when she is with him.

"I am." I lie, "It's just, you could have told me you wouldn't be back for the next two hours." I notice myself becoming louder while speaking.  
People are already looking. Always looking, always noticing.  
Three days ago no one would have cared about us bantering, but now they all want a piece of it. Front row seats for a staged drama, that's actually not as staged as Karma thinks it to be.  
She turns around furiously, walking back to me. I keep staying in the same spot, waiting for the piano to crash me. She is standing in front of me and I wait for her to bitch back, but all I notice are her hands grabbing the back of my head, pulling it near to hers and crushing her lips on mine. It is not like the first kiss. Not at all. It's not uncertain, pure and careful. It's harsh and rough and fierce. She is dominating me. Telling me to cut it. And I do.  
Because even though this kiss is quite hurtful it makes me feel just as warm and unsure about who I am as the first one.  
When I finally start to kiss her back I notice a change. She's going softer, her lips are not pressing as harsh into mine as they did before and her hands that were grabbing my head and pulling my hair start to caress my cheek and neck. Karma breaks the kiss and I open my foggy eyes looking straight into hers. Before she turns around and indicates me to tag along I notice a small near-to-be-there flash in her eyes. While we leave the Homecoming Dance people are applauding and I still feel as confused about this whole situation as ever.

* * *

**A/N:**Well?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**Thanks for all your encouragement and positive feedback!

Here's the next chapter.  
I was kind of changing my mind on how I should process like nineteen times, so I hope I didn't unintentionally confuse it up too much.

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Two_

_Karma, Karma on the wall you're the fairest of them all  
_

"Thanks for letting me stay the night." I tell Karma's mother even though I know she is not one for phrases of civility. You just can't help how you've been raised.

Spending the night wasn't actually planned, on our drive home we just decided it would be better to procrastinate me facing home a night longer. Well, Karma did. Because right about now I'm not so sure what would have been the better option. Sharing a bed with my best friend who recently seems to make me all confused about myself or suffering through a possible hate-the-gay tirade by my mom and Lauren's dad. Well, and most definitely that little devil herself as well.

"Amy, you are always welcome here." She tells me touching my cheek motherly. I shyly smile at her.

"Yeah, thanks mom." Karma tells her, grabbing my hand and pulling me up to her room.

"Karma, your dad is already sleeping, so don't be too loud when you two share your love with the cosmos. You know how much of a light sleeper he is." Karma's mom softly says.

My eyes bulge at that. I just don't get why she had to tell her parents about us being a couple and all, that's so embarrassing. I look at Karma who's only rolling hers at her mom's words.

"Sure, mom," She tells her and turns to me, "come on, hun. Let's make some memories." Trying to smoothly grin and failing miserably I'm being pulled up the stairs with not so platonic thoughts on my mind and an all too present blush on my cheeks.

Okay, so, maybe I technically do know what's wrong with me. Maybe I might have an idea of what I feel for Karma. And maybe I honestly refuse to believe that this is actually true. We've been friends for years and we've been always cosy with each other. And now? Just one single kiss – well, now it's actually two – and I suddenly have the hots for her? She's like my fucking sister, that's utterly disgusting. And wrong. And her dress is way too short, I can almost see her...I'm not even gay! Am I? That just can't be for real.

"Have you seen how Liam has been looking at me the whole time? The brush-off from earlier definitely got him begging for my attention!" And again she is talking about that douche Liam Booker. Amy stop it right this instant. Try and be supportive. Supportive.

"I don't get what you see in him." I tell her sighing and lie down on her bed looking up at the ceiling. Well, that was pretty supportive, right?

"What I see in him? Amy, he's like the hottest guy in Hester High. What's not to see? Why are you so against this?"

"Fuck Karma, he just wants to screw you and then you're the one who's receiving the brush-off. I don't wanna see you get hurt." Go me, that doesn't sound jealous at all. Karma is looking at me with cute pitying eyes.

"Aw, you getting defensive over me is pretty cute. Still, I can look out for myself. I already told you he won't be able to hurt me after I'm done with him." She says smiling confidently.

"And that's where you come in action." Wait, what?!

She lets herself fall on her knees and robs towards me with folded hands. "Pretty please!" She pouts. Damn it, Karma! Doesn't she know how irresistible her frigging pout is? Well, I guess she does know otherwise she wouldn't do it in the first place. "Pretty please with a cherry on top." She begs, popping the p, already smiling at me triumphantly.

"What?" I simply ask.

"What what?" She says back, wrinkling her eyebrows at the slightly expressionless face I'm making.

"What's your plan?" I sigh out.

"You'll help me?" Grinning brightly again, thinking she's wrapped me in. No. I'll surely won't help you.

"Depends. Just tell me what lunatic plan came up to your mind this time?" I ask knowing I won't be able to think properly when she won't stop looking at me like that. She stands up and flops herself next to me on the bed, lying her head on my shoulder and snuggling up to me.

"We could make him jealous. You only have to always, and I really mean always come in between when you see him trying to talk to me or do whatever. We have to show him I'm unapproachable. That I belong to you and no one else." I notice she's getting into her explanation, fumbling her arms uncoördinated while bringing me into the loop. "He'll want me even more, so much that when he finally gets me he won't even be _thinking_ about giving all this up." She says pointing at herself.  
I start to see where she is going. And I'm not sure if I should tell her that her plan could easily backfire and not turn out as my mooning best friend believes. But every time she sets her mind on something it's pretty difficult to get her to shift her ground.

"You sure about that?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" As I see the wheels in her head turning I get the confirmation she won't even try to consider that her plan kind of sucks, but what the fuck, now I have a reason to get in between them whenever I want. Uh, not that I want to. Not at all. Yeah, right.

"Well ok, fine with me." I tell her dryly and immediately feel her grip tightening.

"Eeeek. Yay. Bestest girlfriend ever, I say!" She squeals placing a big smooch on my jar, making me tense up. A short moment later I feel Karma's nose fondling my neck.

"Mhh, what perfume is this? Smells pretty awesome on you, Amy." Okay, so maybe I should give up denying that my feelings for her are only platonic when such a small gesture makes me shiver all over.

"Hey, you cold?" She asks already forgetting about the perfume. "Or is it me? You little lesbo!" She exclaims smiling broadly continuing her nose-stroking actions.

"Don't flatter yourself." At least I am not turning into a stuttering mess, but when I feel feathery light brushes of lips on my neck all I am able to do is gulp. That little flirt!

"Sure about that, goosebumpy?" She mischievously asks rolling on her back, starting to loudly laugh out. Even though I know my heart rate is going a mile an hour I still find the strength to playfully slap her leg. I am pretty gay, aren't I? Fuck.

"I love you, Amy. You're more than I could ask for." She says and the both of us yawn at the same time. We look at each and laugh.

"I guess we should get some sleep." I say.

"Yeah, you might be right there. And tomorrow we talk about what to do with your mom."

* * *

Slow, even breaths from my left accompany me tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep. Karma fell asleep two hours ago and I am yet to follow her. It's not the first time we sleep in the same bed, nor is it the first time we have a sleepover. Actually, this is a weekly thing between us. When you don't have any other friends you try to spend as much time with the few people you actually have in your life. And since Karma and I only ever had each other we are kind of attached at the hip. That is until Liam started to notice her. Realization finally hit me. Maybe I never ever considered what Karma truly means to me as something deeper than friendship because I never had to have a reason to worry about losing her.

Nevertheless, I'm in this mess now.

I turn to the side and notice Karma's face is directed towards my side. With her mouth slightly open and all her facial muscles in a relaxed state she appears so soft and delicate. She truly is beautiful. I don't notice nearing my face towards hers until I feel her breath on my skin. Now that she has no make-up on the freckles on her nose are more blatant. I always thought she was freakishly cute when she is without make-up, then her expressions always seem more naturally beautiful, more herself.

I brush away a strand of hair that has fallen on her face and basically notice just how cliché that is. Her eyebrows start to knit slightly and a whispered whimper leaves her mouth. I freeze. I'm scared she'll wake up and notice our closeness. I don't want her to become suspicious, right about now she is so much into Liam she probably won't spent a second thought about me if she knew I was fawning over her. Moreover, if she would spend a second thought on me, _I_ myself wouldn't know what to do as well. It's not like I want to date her for real. I need to stop with these thoughts, either way Karma is the most boy-crazed thing I've ever gotten to know. There is nothing that could actually ever happen.

Her face is becoming soft again and I think it will be for the best to turn around so that I won't do something I'll regret in the end. Just when I was about to finally take my hand away from her face she rashly opens her eyes and grabs my hand that's stiffly hanging above the both of our heads.

Fuck.

I think I just peed my pants.

I'm already preparing to explain, but all she does is turning on her other side, taking my arm with her, holding it protectively around her body and with that forcing me to spoon her. Her breath still is even. I'm not sure if she was awake for a moment or if this is just her normal behavior. I wouldn't know since I normally would already be sound asleep by now and not spending my few hours of enabled time to sleep to think about all this angsty confusion.

"Whatever it is you are doing to me." I whisper in her hair before my mind finally let's me take part in dreamland's adventures.

* * *

**A/N: **Btw, would you like a chapter written in Karma's POV? I'm not sure if I want to go there. Especially not as long as she's in heat for Liam Booker. Writing that would definitely hurt my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all you nice feedback and support! So, you made it quite clear for me to wait on writing Karma's PoV, I'll consider that ;)

I hope you'll enjoy the third chapter.

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Three_

_Overcompensate vs. Overexaggerate  
_

"You ready?" Karma asks me as we stand in front of my house, looking at it as if it's the most frightful thing we've ever encountered. Well, at least that's what I imagine my face right now. I take Karma's hand and she reassuringly smiles at me.

"Yes." Earlier today we decided to just keep our fake relationship up and lie to my mother as well. Who am I kidding? That's what Karma decided. I was going to tell my mom the truth and be ashamed for the rest of my life, but Karma reminded me of what I told her after I stood up to my mother at Homecoming. Backing down would be so very self-treacherous.

We make our way towards the wooden door that is keeping me from my misery.

Never have I been a very rebellious kid. I mean, I do what I please, I say what I want and I pretty much don't care about what other people think of me. I don't even care that everyone in our hometown now thinks I'm a lesbian. But I don't act like this to just be against something, I don't do it to rebel. It's just how I roll. Fitting in has never been my thing, well until recently that is, though I must admit that I'm not doing as good of a job as Karma does. Anyways, the reason for it being pretty difficult for me to stand up to my mother is that I simply don't care about putting any energy in doing so, I normally just ignore her trials to influence me.

I put the key in the lock, turn it, feel Karma stroking her thumb over the back of my hand and finally open the door.

Checking the living-room, the kitchen and hollering our share of 'Hello's', we notice that we are alone.

"Maybe they moved." I suggest.

"Yeah, and left all their stuff here." She assumes.

"They probably had to flee." Karma let's go of my hand and walks towards the steps.

"Or maybe they are just out."

"Not an option."

"Come on, silly. Let's grab you some fresh clothes and get out of here. I want ice-cream." She chants while walking up the stairs with me in tow.

A sense of déjà vu strikes me as I, again, spot my eyes on the same level as Karma's…behind. Only this time she's not wearing a dress but one of her nice tight skinny jeans. Lost in my ogling I miss that Karma promptly holds and crash right into her.

"Amy!" She whispers in a scolding tone. Pure fear pours through my veins as I think she caught me looking.

"What?" I ask, acting clueless. She only hushes me with her finger at that and points towards my bedroom door.

"I think there's someone in your room." She breathes.

As I crane my neck a little and strain my ears I also register the sounds coming from my room.

"It's a burglar!" Karma says positively convinced and protectively blocks me from my bedroom door, which I must admit is kind of cute.

"Yeah, right. Karms, come on." Rolling my eyes I walk past her and open the door with a flounce. The atrocious picture in front of me makes me instantly close the door again. I turn towards Karma who looks at me like a deer caught in the headlights, most definitely still thinking there is a burglar in my room.

Well, it positively is not a burglar trying to steal my precious nothings, but my mother. My mother is in my room. Wearing headphones. Dancing around like your typical teenage girl, doing whatever. Karma walks up to me.

"What?" She asks. "What is it?" Not being able to say anything I do the only thing I'm able to right now. I open the door again, and again there is my mother. Doing god knows what. The strangeness of the situation leaves us looking dumbfounded. That is until my mom finally notices us standing in the doorway staring at her with our mouths wide open.

"Amy!" She shrieks, putting her headphones down.

"I didn't expect you to be back so early." She says acting indifferent to what we just experienced a minute ago. Then she turns to my still dumbstruck companion.

"Karma, it is so good to see you again, dear. Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Okay, what?

Karma looks at me not knowing how to react. Well, as if I'd be able to help her out.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She backfires with an oblivious smile.

"I need to get changed." I tell her, making my way past her deciding on ignoring whatever the hell this is all about. Sadly, me turning a blind eye on the situation only lasts a few seconds because when I enter my room I take notice of the change in it.

"Wh-What? What the hell is this?" I ask, furiously turning back to my mother. Karma had also made her way inside my room and gasps.

"Don't you like it?" My mother asks me. "I thought I'd re-decorate a little." She tells me as if it was no big deal.

"Re-decorate?"

Again, I take a look around. It is not as if much has changed. Actually, expecting my room being empty was more likely than what happened. I don't seem to know my mother at all.

"Oh, by the way, Amykins. We are going out. Karma, you and I. It's girls night." She says, still acting as if everything was absolutely normal. "I hope you are free tonight." She asks Karma.

"Err, yeah. I suppose." Is everything my best friend is able to come up with.

"Great. I'll fix something to eat. Are sandwiches okay?"

"Sure." Karma and I say simultaneously. My mother leaves with a smile, we watch her until she's out of earshot. Karma completely drags me into my room and closes the door.

"What the fuck was that all about?" She asks me, seemingly torn between smirking and looking bewildered. I stare at her and shake my head, signaling I also have no clue.

Karma walks up towards my post-it mannequin. Where there once was a Hawaiian skirt around its waist there now is a rainbow flag instead. It's also having a sash with the words 'Gay Is Okay' around its torso. When I look at my wall I see the latest FHM calendar. Starring the twelve sexiest women in the universe. Well, that's what it says, anyways. What the fuck was she doing in here? Gaying it all up?

"She is a little overcompensating, isn't she?" I ask Karma looking at my new Audrey Hepburn poster.

"Is she for real?" Karma asks me in return, pointing at the poster. "She is even worse than my parents. I thought them giving me the lesbian Kama Sūtra was bad, but this…" On my nightstand we find a cookbook with the title '188 Vegetarian Yummies'. "Is so cliché."

"Fuuuuck…" I exclaim trying to calm myself down. "I expected everything. But I didn't bargain this." We sit down on my bed.

"Yeah, kinda lucky, aren't we?" She nudges my shoulder with hers. "Whew, that was tough." Letting herself fall on my bed. "I told you she loves you."

* * *

Sitting in a booth tightly pressed to Karma and sipping my coke I stare at the scene in front of me.

"How cool is this, Amy?" Karma shouts smiling brightly. Sure, I would be all giggly as well, if it wasn't my mother dragging us to some gay club for middle-aged women. And I also would be smiling around if it wasn't my mother talking to some random chick at the bar, not even noticing she is being macked on.

The women around give us all these strange looks that just scream 'Who the hell let those kids in here?!'. After we found out where my mother was going to take us she, again, left us feeling a little dumbstruck. Don't get me wrong it is not that I'm not glad she came around so fast, especially now that the chances are pretty big that I'm genuinely gay. But dragging her daughter and her fake-girlfriend into a gay club was nothing Karma and I would have expected. Like most of the things that happened today. Who would have thought my former beauty-queen-winning mother could be, well, let's call it open-minded for now.

"She defs is overcompensating." I sigh. Way to go mom. Karma turns to me, placing her mouth near my ear.

"What?" She screams in my organ of hearing and I pull back immediately. Again her mouth is near my ear. Well, this time it feels as if her lips are directly touching it. "Sorry." She says a little softer. "What did you just say?" She asks and I shudder at her lips moving against my earlobe. I shake my head and turn to her.

"I can't even express what I feel right now." I tell her but all she does is looking at me confusedly, silently asking me to repeat what I said. Drawing closer towards her ear I smell the perfume she put on. And something else. Something that is just so very Karma.

Today had been too messy to spend most of my thoughts on my newfound feelings for my best friend, but now that we are so close it is all coming back. I repeat what I said and feel the goosebumps making themselves apparent on her forearm, leading to me becoming aware of the fact that I was holding onto it for a while. Before I can comment on her reaction my mother is sitting next to us.

"Phew, I think that woman over there was trying to flirt with me." She tells us aghast. Her eyes grow big and she fastly adds correcting herself, "Which is totally fine if I would be into women. Because being gay is okay!" most definitely thinking she hurt our feelings. Karma and I silently nod at that.

"Girls! What are you doing? You can sit around when being at home. Go, dance! Have some fun!" She says shooing us towards the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N: **

As you can see I decided on a different outcome on the behavior of Amy's mom. I wanted her a bit like all those Faberry fics where Judy accepts Quinn's gayness. Only, Amy's mom (I won't give her a first name until I know what her real name in the series is) is a bit more…crass when it comes to her handling her daughter's Sapphic side. I think her behavior is cute. Hope you aren't mad that I didn't make this full of angst.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **BAM, here I am with a new chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading it, I very much enjoyed writing it!

And thank you all for your feedback! Also, a big thanks to those of you who informed me about Farrah. :)

* * *

**Abort! **

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Four_

_On how you should never underestimate_

"We need to talk." I state and grab Shane at the sleeve to steadily drag him into the next best secluded area of our school.

Most of my Sunday was spent with me brooding in my room, trying to figure out what all of this will come to. That is until Karma sent me a text about her mom going all voodoo again, asking me to come to her rescue. Who would have denied her? Definitely not me. Also, I was quite happy to get away from my own mother who suggested shortly before Karma texted me if I'd like to bake a breast-cake with her, for she found a nice recipe in the internet. Honestly? She already brought me to my limit with her behavior on Saturday. I was so not in the mood to bake a fucking breast-cake.

"Woah, girl. What the hell?" Shane says seemingly reluctant to be dragged along, even though his voice is dripping with curiosity. I look around to check if we are out of everyone's earshot and after I acknowledged we're save, I let my eyes travel up to Shane's face for the first time. "Everything okay with my favorite lesbian?" He genuinely asks.

It's now or never, I tell myself, but nothing's coming out of my mouth.

"Amy?" Come on, just tell.

"Where is your all-smiley-and-ever-so-shiny girlfriend, by the way?" He asks, looking around apparently only now realizing that my better half was missing, which actually shouldn't be surprising since we are only seldom seen together since our new-found popularity.

"I'm in love with Karma." I whisper, slightly aghast that it just flew out of my mouth, but not knowing how else to have put it anyway.

At that, he only throws me a peculiar look and cutely tips my nose with his index finger. "Yeah, I know. That doesn't answer my question though." I realize what he must be thinking right now. Damn it, Amy. Way to lose your ability of articulation. "No, I mean that's why…" I start to clarify but I instantly stop talking when I see Karma getting out of her car and Liam walking up to her.

"Uh, I need to go." Not noticing the cheeky smirk Shane sends me since I'm too absorbed in reaching Karma before Liam does. As I already expected, I don't. Decisively beaten, I quickly turn around to make my way into the building.

"Amy!" Karma shouts, which makes me stop my movements immediately and turn towards her. "Amy, wait up." She says, giddily bouncing up to me with Liam in tow.

"Hey, honey." She kisses my cheek and settles herself pressed to my side afterwards. "Have you forgotten?" She silently asks. I frown, not knowing what she is talking about. "What we talked about after Homecoming?" Giving me a pointed look it suddenly hits me. Her stupid plan. How could I forget about this?

"Oh." Is all that's coming out of my mouth.

"Hey Amy. I heard you had a pretty fun weekend." Liam says with that stupid cheeky smirk stuck on his face, he seemingly must think it is the most charming expression on this planet, otherwise he wouldn't wear it like 24/7.

"Yeah." I answer, obviously dismissing his question. And him.

"So, you still up for later?" He asks, clearly talking to Karma again. A queasy feeling makes itself apparent in my stomach and I can't help but inquire.

"Later?" I look him in the face and notice that his eyes are on Karma.

"Yes. Karma said she'd help me with my biology project." That stupid smirk is plastered on his face again. Biology project my ass. I notice myself becoming angry, how can someone be so freaking obvious? Karma is always hardly passing bio. My body goes autopilot and I feel my arm snake around Karma's waist, holding her tightly by my side. The movement seems to shock her for she gasps scarcely audible in return.

"I thought you'd be coming over?" I say without leaving Liam's eyes, noticing his self-righteousness waver for a second.

"Oh, right. I, uh, I'm sorry Liam I totally forgot I already had plans with Amy."

"I see…" The boy in front of us says with a frown.

"Why don't you go ask Shane for help with your little project. I happen to know he is free today." I say and smirk, I actually do not have a clue about Shane's plans. I feel Karma's eyes switching from my face to Liam's in turns, I notice that her hand that is pressed between our bodies slightly trembles and I know she is uncomfortable. The tension becomes unbearable. Liam seems to notice this as well, so he finally gives in and leaves with a short 'yeah, right' and 'later', his trademark smirk now completely wiped out of his face. Noticing that I've held my breath for quite some time now, I slowly let it off, together with the steam that has built in my insides during the conversation.  
"Whew, Amy! Way to go girl!" Karma gushes as she pecks my cheek. "Did you see how much it was bugging him, realizing that I'm yours?" Honestly, I have no idea why she thinks her plan is a good idea. Still lost in my own thoughts I hardly notice Karma dragging me inside the school blabbering something about the upcoming English quiz.

* * *

"She's looking at you. Again."

"Huh?" I exclaim, realizing Karma is talking to me. "Who?" I start to turn around to see who she is talking about but Karma stops me.

"Don't! Way too obvious, Honey."

"What is?" Shane asks as he and Liam make their way to sit with us at the usual table we occupy during lunch. He places himself next to me, expectantly looking at Karma, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"That girl over there." She says, nodding in the direction straight behind my back. "She's looking at Amy and I for one know that it's not the first time she does." Karma explains.

"Hum, Soleil?" Liam asks as he sits down next to Karma noticeably leaving a wide gap between them.

"Soleil? What kind of name is that anyways?" Karma notes, sounding a little off while leaving us looking at her astounded. It is not like her name's the most common thing, either. "Does she even go to this school? I've never seen her around." She rumbles on.

"Well,…" Liam starts but is being interrupted by Shane who doesn't even notice his friend has been about to say something.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." He sing-songs whereupon Karma huffs and Liam frowns. "I bet she's into you." Shane tells me, further interrogating, leaving a warm feeling in my cheeks. The sole idea of someone being into me leaves me feeling flustered.

"No, she's not!" I look at Karma and am truly surprised about my friend's behavior. It is so unlike her that I have to wonder if she is just faking it or if it indeed is bugging her. I grab one of her clenched fists over the table and reassuringly stroke my thumb over her knuckles.

"Honey. Just ignore her." I say to get her attention. "I'm all yours. Don't you know that?" Karma, who seems to have momentarily lost her voice, just stares at me wide-eyed. It takes her a while to direct her flashy trademark smile my way.

"Aww." Shane gushes. "That's just cute!"

I know that I suck. I shouldn't enjoy saying these things as much as I do, but I just can't help myself. And the fact that Karma is still persevering her standoff-ish act towards Liam only leads to giving me the confidence to act out on my possessive lovey-doveyness for her.

"Oh, Amy dear, before I forget. What were you going to talk to me about this morning?" The boy to my right asks me, letting all the gayness shine out and about with the smile he sends me. Fuck. The penny was about to drop and I'm not sure if my shaky fingers are able to catch it in time.

"Uh." I say, inwardly slapping myself with all the strength I got.

"Your girlfriend is one of a kind." He says, turning back to Karma. "Dragging me over the whole campus gushing about how much she…-"

"It's a surprise!" I heckle. "I was talking to Shane about a surprise. For you. Since it's our anniversary soon I was looking for some advice."Saved!

Shane suspiciously looks at me.

Well, maybe not saved then.

"A surprise?" The smile on Karma's face nearly knocks me out, so I just settle for nodding in response. "I can't wait to find out about it!" Great. Just fucking great.

* * *

By the end of my next-to-last class I had decided not to talk to Shane about my growing feelings for Karma and our so-called relationship. At least not now. Though, I knew that I had to talk to him about my big anniversary surprise. At any rate, he is expecting me to. Karma, in turn, spent all the classes we had together with upcoming ideas on what we could do on our anniversary and about all the happy pictures she'll be able to post to make Liam grieve with envy. Tell me, why am I even doing this anymore?  
I hear the bell ring and thank God that the apparently longest school day of my life has finally reached its end. As I sprint out of the classroom to get to my car as fast as possible I'm being hindered by a soft body that crashes right into mine. Well, truth be told, I guess it was me who did all the crashing and that poor girl now sitting on the floor in front of me was only on the receiving end.

"Oh, fuck. I'm sorry." I say and stretch out my hand to help her up, already preparing for my head to be bitten off. Luckily all I find is a sincere smile instead.

"It's okay. It's the end of the day, no one wants to do extra hours." She says as she takes my hand and lets me help her up.

"Right. Still no excuse to go all Defensive Tackle on you." I say with a slight laugh, inwardly asking myself what a football comparison was doing in a statement of mine.

"I don't mind that, actually." She backfires and I become aware of the fact that I'm still holding onto her hand, so I immediately let go of it.

"Sorry." I say, referring to the handholding.

"Never be sorry for sweeping me off my feet." She says with a wink, most definitely not referring to the handholding, leaving me a little confused and very speechless. "Weren't you in a hurry?" She then asks.

"Oh, uh. Yeah. Right. Well, bye. And sorry again." I stutter while I make my way out of the building, scolding myself for stumbling over my words. What the hell was that?!

"Oh, by the way. I'm Soleil." She calls after me.

I turn around while I'm still walking and point at my chest. "Amy."

"I know." She says and waves me goodbye, turning around to walk in the different direction. Leaving me with my thoughts on why her name sounds so freaking familiar.

* * *

**A/N:** If you are worried there will be something going on between Amy and Soleil I can assure you there won't because Amy's glasses are way too rose-colored for Karma to even notice her in that way. If you are now thinking 'But that could have been hot!' I'm sorry to disappoint you. Soleil is only my expedient to get the jealous out of Karma. **And** if you are asking yourself why I chose her to do so, well, she's pretty hot, isn't she? Oh, and don't worry. She won't be in the way too much.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thank you all for your awesome thoughts.  
Note that the announcement on the bottom of the page is important. At least have a look at it if you are interested in the participation of the story's development. Now, without further ado…

* * *

**Abort! **

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Five_

_Unidentifiable_

"Sweetie. That is the most horrible idea I've ever thought you would come up with." Shane says in his sugary voice and I frown. "I mean, I know your cynical butt doesn't scream ambitious romantic at all, but please, you cannot seriously want to take Karma to a documentary film festival."

"Why not? They'll screen that awesome film about the Grand Canyon." Great, I can literally see how he's making his pitying eyes now.

"Amy." He girlishly says in a 'oh dear' voice. "It's your anniversary date and it is going to be a surprise for your girlfriend. Think about something Karma would like." I could think of a few things Karma would like, but they would not be something I would approve of. "It's not that this was the only idea I had in mind, you know?" After a two-hour long discussion about how I would surprise Karma on our anniversary day this weekend, an idea crossed my mind making me inwardly slap myself for not getting onto it earlier.

I was just about to get into my comfy PJs' when my door suddenly bursts open and my jittery best friend storms inside breaking in a volley of words.  
I stare at her trying to cover my front with my shirt, not only to keep my bra-less torso out of her view, but because her brusque appearance startled me. She doesn't even notice I'm half-naked though.

"What?" I ask, trying to follow her wording. She takes a deep breath and starts again. Articulating the words more slowly, resulting in me finally getting what she is talking about.

"I had a date. The most amazing date ever. With Liam. Oh my god, Amy." She bubbles and moves right in front of me, getting a hold of my arm with her hand.  
"He took me to this awesome restaurant and was all about holding doors open and adjusting my chair. He even stood up every time I had to pee! Who even does that, Amy? It was the most amazing night and he was such a gentleman!" She rants, with me trying to follow her wording, again, slowly processing what she tells me. "And then he took me home, oh my freaking god, it was just so cliché. He did not even try to get into my pants, what the fuck?! Just this amazing kiss at my doorstep. Well, at yours, since I told him that I was spending the night! Did I already tell you that he has those fucking soft lips?! I just had to tell you immediately. And in person! About the date, not his lips. Even though they are pretty perfect." She tirades, trying to finally catch her breath.

"That..." I say, not knowing how to go on. "Eh, amazing." I eventually decide on, even though my mind was on thoughts like how much I hate Liam Booker right now and how uncomfortable I was feeling being half-naked in front of her, despite the fact that she most possibly might know my naked body better than I do since she already saw it like dozens of times.  
"Yeah, right?!" She stops and finally notices my state of undress. "Don't you want to get dressed?" She asks oblivious as ever and makes her way towards my bed to plop down on it, giving me the opportunity to let my shirt slide over my head. "I guess Liam starts to get serious about all this." She sighs happily.

"That's right. Why exactly were you on a date with him again?" I ask, realizing that she was all about ignoring that douche like ten hours ago.  
"He asked me, dummy." She answers as if it is the most obvious thing in the world and nudges my shoulder after I sat down next to her.  
"Weren't you like all about ignoring him and stuff?" I mumble. I should have known that it would turn out like this, Karma is like a squirrel, way too erratic for her own good. She sheepishly smiles at me and I ask her to just spill it.  
"Dunno, when I came home from one of my mom's way too creepy ground mat and Lomi lomi massage oil shopping trips he was already waiting on our porch. What should I have done? He was sweet talking her into borrowing me for a few hours."  
"And she just said yes?" I ask incredulously. "Forget I asked that." I tell her before she even has the time to throw me her 'You kidding, right?' look.  
"He didn't even say something about a date, you know? He was all about only picking me up to meet up with you and Shane afterwards. Even I believed him, so my mom had no chance." I give her a nod at that. Even though I don't like what she's telling me one bit, her mother definitely wouldn't have seen the lie in this, being all about positivity and stuff.  
"Only after we got into the restaurant I realized that we wouldn't be meeting you or Shane."  
"What a fucking cheat!" Sorry, couldn't help it.  
"Yeah, right!" Sadly she doesn't even notice the intention in my words since she smiley along while talking. "But then he apologized for lying to my parents and yeah, you already know the rest." Only after a long time of talking about Karma and her date with Liam she finally suggests to get to bed since it is a school night and all. I have to admit that I am pretty proud of myself for not turning it into one of those Liam-centered chats leading to a huge fight or ignoring each other afterwards.

* * *

After a very long…or short –depending on how one puts a total of three hours of sleep– night, I was finally able to get out of bed and distance myself from the temptation that is Karma. Karma who loves to snuggle up to whomever sleeps in the same bed as her, Karma who recently seems to make all those cute moans during her sleep and Karma who didn't even realize that she most definitely nuzzled her nose in my hair a few times while sleeping.

At the moment Karma tries to prepare on how to react to Liam when he'll come up to her during the school day, making all those different faces, surprised sounds and empty phrases of surprise in the mirror inside of her locker. I on the other hand am pretending to rummage around my locker to ignore Karma's more than blatant behavior.  
"Hey, Amy." I suddenly hear from my right. Slightly turning around I see Soleil leaning against the other locker next to mine, grinning at me like mad.  
"Oh, hi." I say. Honestly, after our bump-in she was all about giving small grins or waves when she walked by but she never tried to make conversation. Until now, it seems. I feel Karma tense up next to me, but ignore her antics.  
"How's it going?" She asks and tugs away a misguided lock of hair. I feel Karma's fingers softly encircling my wrist.  
"Hey, I'm Karma." She says and smiles tightly. "Amy's girlfriend."  
"Yeah, I know." Soleil answers without her eyes leaving mine. She sends me a strange smile and rights herself in a standing position.  
"Your hair looks nice today." She says and I wonder what she is talking about. My hair is a complete mess, honestly, I didn't even brush it this morning. I know the smile I try to send her is nothing but an open-mouthed grimace.  
"Uh."  
"She's right, babe. You look absolutely stunning." Karma interjects.  
"Well, then," Soleil winks, "see you around." and leaves.  
"Uh, was she flirting with me?" I ask Karma, because that was exactly what it seemed. "Or is she just trying to burst my non-existent balls?" Because that would also be a pretty reasonable explanation.  
"Doing this right in front of me. Your girlfriend! Unbelievable. " Karma huffs and drags me to our next class as the warning bell rings.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! You brought me to a carnival. I wanna ride on that old horse roundabout, I wanna ride on it, can we ride on the horse carousel? Please, please, please!" Karma starts to squeal immediately after arriving at the carnival. Seriously? Not my idea. Shane told me about it and said it would be a good start for our anniversary date on Saturday.  
"Sure you can, Karms."  
"No, you have to come with me."  
"Only when you'll take a ride on the ferris wheel with me."  
At that Karma's eyes instantly grow big and she looks at me like a fish.  
"I…"  
"Karms, I was just kidding. Sure I'll ride that old children's thingy with you. I wouldn't miss it for anything." Okay, that was gay.  
"Don't be so cute." Karma gushes and leans into my side, dragging me all over the place.  
After we had a look at everything and Karma had her ride on that old, rusty carousel we made our way back to the car with Karma munching on a huge fluff of pink cotton candy.  
"So, that was a pretty fun date." She says.  
"Oh, we are not at the end, yet."  
"Not? What's more to come?" She asks curiously.  
"Secret."  
"Spill."  
"Let me surprise my girlfriend, will you?"  
"You know that you don't have to put out that much, right? We could have just stayed home and invent some story for Monday." She says.  
"Well, yeah. But first of all I like taking my best friend out for a change. And second, I won't feel as big of a cheat when Shane wants to know like everything about our little rendezvous and I have no other choice but to weave a tale on how fantastic today was."  
"You would have done great, honey." Karma tells me playfully, plants one on my cheek and giggles. I turn to towards her and see her taking a big bite from her cotton candy. No, Karma does not eat it like a normal person, at heart she is a child who does not pick out a piece of the fluffy cloud and stuffs it in her mouth, she burrows her face in the pink glory and just takes a bite. Leading to her being all pink and probably sticky around her mouth.  
"Mhhh, want some?" She asks and holds it in my face. I'm just about to pick out some off the pink goody when I notice the fuzz on her nose. For real, I have no idea what is coming over me but I lean forward and lick it off of her nose with slightly warmed cheeks.  
"Mhm, you are right. It's pretty tasty." I tell her and open my eyes which I didn't even notice were closed before. Karma stares at me with her eyes wide open. There is a shocked expression written across her face and something else, something I can't define making me unable to look anywhere but her eyes. Her breath hitches and her eyelids slowly become heavy-lidded, I feel my face automatically inching closer towards hers. A car honks.  
"You are blocking my way, girls!" A man shouts from inside his car, calling attention to us blocking the way out of the parking lot he's trying to leave. We get out-of-the-way and he leaves the space while honking wildly. What a jerk.  
"Jerk." I say.  
"Amy, what…?" Karma asks. When I look at her I notice that unidentifiable look is still on her face. She shakes her head and smiles at me, showing her bright white teeth.  
"So, shall we?" She asks instead.

* * *

**A/N: **So! I decided I'll go eight chapters in total (like the show). And that there won't be Karma's PoV anymore, just wouldn't feel right.  
Well, now I have **two questions** for you.

1. Would you like a sequel? If yes, I might leave the ending of this story open to have a greater latitude in the sequel. And I definitely would write it in Karma's PoV. So, would you like the sequel to start around the time Karma realizes she has feelings for Amy, take off at the immediate end of the prequel, or would you like it to start sometime around college, or even later?

2. Do you want me to finish the story off just as it is, with a very nice and fluffy happy ending?

If you'd like to share your thoughts, feel free to leave a review or write me a PM about it. 

Thanks for 'listening' to my rambled suggestions. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Well, this chapter was originally planned to be part of chapter five, had to split it in the end because I like my chapters having a similar number of words. So it starts off where the chapter before ended. AND it is Karmy only! Btw last time I said I'll go 8 chapters in total, could turn into a few more because I don't wanna rush things too much.

Oh, and y'all have more or less unanimous decided for a sequel. So there definitely will be one. Thanks for all your great ideas, your favs, PMs, follows and reviews! I appreciate your opinions a lot.

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Six_

_Your voice made me swoon so I won't call the cops…too soon_

Driving to our next destination is mostly spent in silence on both our parts and me being deep in thought. Thinking about Karma's previous behavior gets me on the edge. She most definitely has felt that we had a moment back there just as much as I did, but I can't figure out what that apparent 'noticing' might mean.  
She's never been silent for so long, though. Oh shit, and that look. Fuck, what if she figured I'm into her?! Oh fucking fuck. That can't happen. Is that the reason she hadn't said anything the last twenty minutes? My left hand grips tightly on the wheel and I feel sweat forming on my forehead.

"I…" I start, trying to explain the situation to her but she doesn't realize that I started talking for she decides to also say something at the same moment.

"I guess this whole act of being in love with each other starts to get to us, huh?" She openly asks. "Back there was pretty intense."

"Yeah." I grimace. Okay, so I didn't imagine things. She did notice the moment.

"I'm sorry, Amy. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." She apologizes. But she didn't realize I'm into her. Safe!

"You didn't."

"Yeah, right."

"No, honestly. You didn't. I just feared that_ I_ made _you_ feel uncomfortable. I mean I thought it was okay to lick your nose like some freaking lollipop. Which it obviously wasn't."

"You just surprised me." She says and takes a hold of my right hand that is currently lying on the e-brake.  
"It was fine. I can sincerely tell you that you can lick my nose or whatever whenever you feel like it." She says, sounding reassuring.  
Thank you very much, Karma. My mind is in the gutter now. My neck grows hot as very suggestive images stream through my mind. Images of all those different places Karma wouldn't mind me...-! Oh, fuck. I shake my head to get those lewd pictures out of my head. Thinking of her like this, I can't just do that. Getting my composure back I turn to Karma and grin at her.

"I'm sure you'd like that." Even though I turned into this frigging shy mess ever since I found out about my feelings for Karma I'm still so very used to have some friendly flirty bantering with her. After all, she is my best friend and those damn words seem to fly out of my mouth on their own, anyways.

When she turns her head towards the window on her side I'm pretty sure she doesn't want me to see it, but her turning away doesn't hinder me from noticing her softly tinged face.

"Don't flatter yourself." She mumbles. "I didn't mean it like that you perv." Oh, please, how cute is she?!

When we finally arrive at our next destination the atmosphere is admittedly not back to being normal but not as awkward as it was before.

"Where are we?" Karma asks and opens her door to get out of the car staring at the pub we parked in front of.

"Here." I ignore her question and hold up two fake ID's. She takes her time to incredulously stare at them for a while.

"Amy? Where the fuck did you get these from?"

"Shane gave them to me." I explain and hold up mine. "Look, I'm…" I read the name written on it, "Hanna Marfield. Freshly made twenty-three years old. As for the side story, I'm a college student. Psychology and Socioeconomics. Period."

"I can't believe you did that." She interjects.

"That means you are Sienna Alice Burplin. You are two years younger than me and we met in one of our Psychology classes." I say blatantly ignoring her interjection.

"You thought that through well, didn't you?" She contemplates.

"Wait. **Burp**lin? What kind of freak-name is that?! Why can't I be the other chick? I don't wanna be named Burplin. Whose idea was that, anyways?" She indignantly asks making me giggle in return.

"Let's switch ID's. Please, Amy."

"Not possible, hun. Sorry. They have our pictures on them. And for your other question, it was Shane's idea. After I told him I wanted to go here but that we'd probably be kicked out after 10 if we'd even get inside he told me he'd take care of it. So, here we are."

"I can't believe you did that." She repeats amazed.

"So, what are we waiting for, let's get drunk." She gushes and walks towards the entrance. Little did she know, I hadn't planned going here for us, or more precisely her, to get drunk. I thought of this place because it is the best opportunity for Karma to get over one of her biggest fears.

My heart beats like a fucking psycho-bass as we get in the line and wait for the security to check our ID's. Karma is first and the security guy – who can't actually be identified as a guy but a lump of meat – looks at her with a slight smirk on his squishy face after having a look at her ID.  
"What?" She asks him.  
"I know, okay. You can stop making fun of me now." She says, sounding a little offended. Even though he sent us a suspicious look while we were waiting in line, the humorous situation basically saved our asses for he lets us inside with a bulky laugh.

Before I even have the time to familiarize with our new surroundings I feel Karma's hand tightly gripping around my wrist as she tugs me towards the bar.

"Two suds!" She shouts at the bartender, proudly holding our bare, control-bracelet-less wrists up in the air, grinning like a complete moron. The woman behind the bar sends us a suspicious look and I feel all the color drain from my face.

"She recently turned 21." I tell her, trying to grin coolly. The bartender raises her left eyebrow at that but hands us our drinks anyways.

"You know that I'm driving right?"

"Who said one of those is for you?" She answers happily and kisses my cheek. "Come on, Ams, it's just one beer. You won't get drunk or anything." She says and I take it but already stipulate with myself that I'll only hold it and won't drink it.

"So, how come you, and I mean you of all people in this fucking universe, would voluntarily go to a bar?" Karma asks and takes a sip.

"Well, I…-" I start but am interrupted by some guy on the big stage on our right.

"Ladies and Gentleman, as always it is a pleasure to host our monthly open mic-night. I'm very much looking forward to listening to all of your talented voices, all but yours, Joe." He says and points to a guy that is standing right next to us. Joe takes that as a sign to give a wink and a strange manly woo-sound.  
"No, seriously, Joe. Don't come up the stage. People will leave when you start singing. We've been there before." He points, leading to Joe taking a bow and the crowd to laugh, applaud and cheer gleefully. No kidding, I just don't see what's so great about being drunk, look at these guys rooting for that stinky drunkard who is barely able to stand on his feet.

I smirk when I notice that Karma is basically trying to squish my brain with her eyes. I take my time to fully turn towards her and send her a sly grin.

"You deceitful little bitch." She says making my grin widen even more.

"I won't sing." I raise my eyebrow.

"No, honestly. I won't get up on that stage and sing."

"You know, they have instruments and stuff in the backstage area. We'll get you a guitar and you can perform one of your own songs." I tell her.

"What is wrong with you? You know I can't do this in front of people. I knew something was fishy when you showed me the fake ID's! As if Amy fucking Raudenfeld would ever, **ever** do something like this just for fun!"

"Eh, I'm doing it for fun?" What's her point, I love it when she sings and it's about damn time she shares her talent with others. And not just by singing karaoke.

"I meant for my fun. Sure, it's fun for you. But what about me?" She whines. She attaches the bottle in her hand to her lips and gulps it all down in one go. Ew.

"Karms?" I ask. So, maybe it wasn't that great of an idea. Karma looks at me seemingly a little green in her face. Her eyes widen and I start to back away because I'm very much convinced she'll puke right away. What actually comes out of her mouth as she opens it is nothing but a loud and distasteful sound.

"Well, well, well. Would you care to tell me what that was Ms Burplin?" I say unable to bite back the mocking grin that's spreading on my face. Karma's face turns from being shocked to a slight grin and finishes with her 'don't fuck with me' expression.

"Gimme that." And gone is the beer I've been holding one second ago.

* * *

"If you get up on that stage I'll do your homework a whole month."

"If you really want me to get up on that stage you have to be my slave for the rest of our lives." She tells me deadly serious.

The strange atmosphere from before has completely calmed down. Right now we are sitting in a small booth still arguing about Karma getting her butt up on that damn stage. I know I'm a bad person, especially since I despise thoughtless consumption of alcohol, but I kind of noticed that with every new sip of her beer Karma starts to back down from sneezing at the idea of singing a little more. It's not that I'm filling her up or so, it's just that I don't stop her getting drunk by herself.

"Aren't I already?" I ask aloud, well that was technically meant to be just a thought and supposed to stay in my stupid brain.

"You make it sound as if I'm a jerk of a friend." She whines.

"Well, you are." I try, "But I just know the perfect solution for you to make it up to me." She leans her head on my shoulder and let's her fingers walk up my bare arm.

"Do I have to?" When her fingers reach my shoulder she walks them back down again.

"We won't leave until you at least sung one song. Look at it this way, we don't know these people and they don't know us. If you mess up – and I know you won't – no one will ever know, because no one in here knows who you are." Her fingers stop moving. She looks up at me and from her look I get the feeling that I apparently convinced her.

"Come on, go for it." I goose.

She abruptly stands up, "Okay! I'll do it." She shouts with new-found motivation and storms off to the host. Well, if that didn't go easy then I don't know what.

I watch Karma talking to that host guy and see how he gives her a thumbs up. He leaves and Karma turns around sending me the most frightful face I've ever seen. She actually reminds me of one of those open-mouthed rabbits from the Rayman Raving Rabbids game. The host returns with a guitar, hands it to Karma and together they walk towards the stage, standing next to it, waiting for the current act to finish his song. When he is done the host gets back on the stage to introduce the new act that is Karma, pulling her next to him.

"Hey everybody. I've never done this before. Uh, okay. I just start." She mumbles in the microphone. She starts playing the guitar and her eyes find mine while she looks through the crowd. I immediately stand up and get nearer to the stage, encouragingly smiling up at her. When she starts singing my world stops for a moment because I've completely forgotten how absolutely beautiful her voice is. I guess I'm looking at her with a dreamy expression on my face, but honestly? I don't fucking care right now.

I feel a little excluded from her life when I notice that I've never heard that song before, but her looking only at me while singing compensates for it. She sings about trust and love, about hiding and secrets and I just can't help myself for feeling spoken to. When she is done I clap and applaud and cheer like there is no tomorrow. And it seems like I'm not the only one who liked what she shared.

"Thank you everybody. And thank you," She says and looks me directly in the eyes, "for dragging me here making me do that and for being the best friend one could ask for. High School would defs suck without you. My whole life would." She contemplates. Wait. Oh no, she did not just say that, right? I look around and notice that no one seems to have noticed her slip. Slender arms grope around my waist and my face is all over with brown-reddish hair. Absolutely delicious smelling hair.

"Oh my god, Amy! That was awesome. Those people cheered for me! Oh fuck!" She gushes and hugs me even tighter. I envelop her delicate body with my arms.

"You were great, Karms. You are. Stop believing any differently." I take another sniff from her hair, "You smell delicious." I moan. Oh fuck, I moaned. Nope, not creepy at all! I honestly moaned while smelling her hair, fuck! My whole body starts to get hot and I try to detangle myself from her body to flee from this awkward situation, but she holds me in place and whispers in my ear, "Don't. It's okay. I like it when you say things like this." My heart skips a frigging beat and my body that was only hot before now feels like being on fire. She slowly loosens our embrace, gives me a meaningful look, winks and takes my hand to lead me back to our table. Can someone explain what's going on? On our way back to the table the bartender stops us.

"Hey. I knew the two of you seemed familiar. Aren't you that lesbian couple from Hester High? It's been all over the news." Karma's grip on my hand tightens.

"Uh, no?" I answer dumbly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you are. And I'm pretty sure your friend just outed you on stage." Ha. Ha. Very funny. I scowl at her but she only sends me a cheeky grin.  
"_And _I'm pretty sure that the both of you are not even allowed to be here right now. You know that I have to inform the police and your parents about this right? Buuut, I'm a nice person and I enjoyed your performance a lot," She tells Karma, "so I'm going to check out who's next up on stage and when I turn back around I won't see you in my bar anymore, okay?"

Before she even had the time to fully turn towards the stage we were back at the car, filling the night's air with the loud voices of our laughter.

* * *

**A/N:** Is it just me or do I slowly start to get somewhere with this?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Damn! Finished it two days earlier than I actually thought I would. But why prepare the presentation that's due on friday or study for the upcoming exam when writing Karmy fiction is so much more fun, right? :D

Anyway, like the saying states: You get what you deserve. And you all deserve another chapter, so here it is!

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Seven_

_Showdown_

"Amy. So nice of you to finally join us."

Lauren says in her hypocritical sweet voice, slathering crunchy peanut butter on her toast. She doesn't even like PB and I'm pretty sure she is only doing this to mess with me. Like always. I honestly can't understand how my mother could actually let her buy this shit when it is so very obvious that this little skunk wants me dead.

"Want a bite?"

See!

"Lauren." My mom interrupts, "Have you forgotten that Amy is allergic to peanuts? Do you want some juice, honey?" She asks me and I nod, even though all I want is to get out of here as fast as possible. This mixed-up strangeness of a family is just too much that early in the morning.

"Oh, my god. Sorry Farrah, how could I have forgotten?" The blonde devil says with a fake gasp.

"It's okay, Lauren. When this allergy of Amy started it took me some time to get used to it as well. Old habits die hard, right?"

"Yeah, right." Lauren answers with an angelic smile directed towards my mother, when she turns to look at me though, her put-on smile immediately turns into a mean smirk combined with a dirty glare.

My mother hands me the juice with a smile.

"Honey, how was that date you and Karma had on Saturday? Did you enjoy yourself?" She asks.

"I bet they enjoyed plenty." Lauren whispers smugly.

"Oh you know, we went to the fair and stuff." I say ignoring Lauren completely.

"Aw, that is so cute!" Smiles my mother and takes a sip from her coffee.

"Girls, hurry up. You don't want to miss first period. And good luck on your quiz, my little show pony." Bruce says, directing his statement to Lauren. I guess my attitude kind of scared him away. I'm actually in the same class as Lauren, leading to me having a quiz as well. Perhaps he does not know that, but maybe he just hates me as much as his daughter does.

I fucking love Monday mornings.

* * *

Lying in the meadow on the schoolyard I stare up at the sky and think about all the crazy shit that has happened so far.

I'm gay.

Well, actually I'm not sure if I am. But I'm positively sure that I'm into Karma. Karma is a girl. And this makes me at least half-gay. Or bi, but what's the difference anyways?

Has there ever been a guy I had those kind of feelings for? Nope, none whom I could think of. Not the way it is with Karma. Every fucking time she touches me my whole body reacts. And my eyes try to ogle her like always. And I hate that she doesn't even notice. All she ever sees is Liam Booker and his man-child charm.

Maybe I should just tell her.

She wouldn't throw a ten-year long friendship away, right?

I sigh and turn my head to the side only to notice that Karma is walking up to me.

It is the first time I see her after our little, oh so perfect fake-date.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Come on. You have to walk me to the door." Karma says and drags me out of the car.

"Maybe I'll even invite you to my room." She keeps on talking, sending me a seductive smile.

I only shake my head at that and laugh, "You know I'm spending the night anyways, right?"

"Don't mess it all up, Amy." She whines, so I follow her lead.

We find ourselves on her door step and awkwardly face each other. Truthfully, it is me who feels a little awkward. Karma is grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Sooo." She says.

"So." I mimic, just not as enthusiastic as she said it.

"That was fun. We should do it again sometime." She tells me and giggles.

"Come on, let us in, I'm hungry, woman." I tell her, even though I'm not hungry at all, but feeling the need to try and flee from this situation leads to looking for excuses. I know what's to come, she's enjoying her role as my girlfriend way too much and I'm just not sure if I can stop myself pouncing on her once in her room if she doesn't stop acting like this right this instance.

Thing is, she doesn't take the 'me being hungry' statement the way I meant it.

"Someone's getting cocky, huh?" She flirts. Most definitely believing I actually wasn't referring to food I'm craving for.

You know what? I don't fucking care anymore. If she doesn't get my antics to keep her away then whatever. What's her point, anyways? It's not as if someone from school is watching us. We are alone. So why? And our date? That was something friends could do as well, right? I wanted to have some time alone with Karma and now she tries to make a game out of it.

"Yeah, someone is." I tell her, grab her by the collar and pull her towards me until my mouth meets hers.

She asked for it and I'm just tired of this stupid act.

She might not know how much I truly want this and maybe it is unfair not telling her that I'm in fucking love with her, but I just don't care anymore.

Because she asked for it.

It's a free pass and I'm making use of it.

Fuck being shy and fuck being reserved.

I spend so much time on thinking about it being her own fault for me kissing her that I'm not even aware of how the kiss is processing. A guttural moan gets me out of my reverie. I'm not sure whose moan it was, but at the moment that is pretty subsidiary for I find myself having Karma pressed against the exterior wall of her house. Her eyes are widened, her breath is shallow and her face is pink. I notice that one of my hands found its way to her butt, gripping it tightly, and the other one is tangled in her hair.

I immediately let go of her and take a step back. I guess my new-found self-confidence only lasted that long.

"Woah, that was hot." She breathes and I'm not sure if she meant to voice it out loud.

Yes, it was.

I open my mouth to say something. Something witty or affirmative but I don't. I can't. My mouth is dry and my heart will most likely not calm down for the next few hours. My hands are sweaty and all I do is staring at Karma. Karma, who stares right back at me. Karma, whose eyes twirl with confusion. Karma, who touches her lips with her fingertips.

Are they as tingly as mine?

"Yes, they are pretty tingly right now." She giggles.

Fuck, did I say that out loud?

"You are one hell of a kisser, that is for sure. Admittedly better than Liam, too bad you're not a guy." She says and I'm sure the moment we just had, broke with that statement. Can't she see I'm way better than a fucking guy?

"So, you want to come in?" She asks and scurries inside as fast as possible, leaving me with my sweaty hands, beating heart and my dry mouth.

**_FLASHBACK END_**

"Hey Amy, you were off so fast on Sunday. I thought you were up for some house hunters or something. I wasn't about bribing you in watching Twilight with me again, you know?" She tries to joke, plopping down next to me.

"And you haven't answered any of my texts. Did something happen? Is everything okay?"

No, Karma. Nothing is okay anymore. I fucking love you and I start to feel miserable because of it.

Thinking that I would actually be able to bury my feelings for her somewhere deep inside my toenails didn't help one bit. I'm hurt and I don't think I'll be able to hide it from her any longer.

"I need to tell you something." I say, sit up and start to stroke over the grass with my hands. I catch a glimpse of her and see that her eyes are full of concern. She reaches for my upper arm and softly strokes it, signaling me to go on.

"Well, you see…phew…uh, I might, you know, I might not be able to keep this going any longer. It's becoming too much and I just…-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, sweetie, but is this about Saturday?" She asks, "Because if it is, I'm deeply sorry for kind of forcing you to do that. You must feel pretty disgusted by me now." Why does this girl always think that me being miserable is her fault. It might be because of her, but it is not her fault that I'm a coward.

"No that's not it." I try.

"Amy! I asked for it, you had to do something to shut me up. And then I'm being all creepy swooning over what a fucking pro of a kisser you are. I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry, okay?"

She sighs and I look up at her face. She absolutely does not get it.

"It was…like all the other kisses…it was so, oh shit, I don't know what I'm saying." She finishes, slightly smiling to herself.

"It was what?" I ask and nudge her shoulder, feeling a little light-headed because Karma's shyness makes me feel something I had never picked a guess on was even possible when it concerns the strange situation we are in.

It was hope.

"I'm sorry. I haven't even let you finish what you were going to tell me before." No, no Karma. No diverting the attention back to me again.

"Hey guys." Liam says, leading to us looking up at him, scolding him – well, that's what I do – for distracting our chat. Right on time, dude. Like always.

I've totally forgotten about him trying to steal my girl for a few minutes.

But now it all crushes down on me again.

There goes my hope.

"Karma, do you maybe have a second? It's pretty important." He begs. I look at Karma and notice the inner battle and uncertainty going on in there.

"I, yeah. Yes, sure." She gets up and shortly turns to me to say goodbye. What bugs me the most is that her eyes seem to be looking more tired than usual. They have lost some of their shine and that fucking scares me. Karma's eyes are eyes that should never behold such a feeling.

* * *

I don't see any of Karma for the next hours and I can only imagine what Liam wanted to 'talk' to her about. What if they had sex? What if he is trying to...oh god, what if he has honestly fallen for her. She will break this off for good and I'll never get the chance to tell her about my feelings. I need to find her.

Making my way through the whole building I notice that Karma is nowhere to be found. I lean against one of the lockers and try to figure out where else they might have gone. I know that Karma has a free period now, same as I. We normally spend it together, so I assume that Liam actually is in class right now.

She has to be somewhere.

"What's wrong?" A voice asks me. "You seem a little distracted." I turn to my side and see Soleil coming out of the bathroom which is like two feet away from where I'm standing.

"Oh, hey." I greet.

"So?" She interrogates.

"I'm looking for Karma, but I just don't seem to be able to find her. Do you know where she might be?" Maybe Soleil has seen her.

"Well, I saw her snooping into the art room with Liam earlier today."

"Already checked that." The first place I have looked for her was the art room. Karma told me too many stories of all that had happened there between her and the douche that it would have been nothing but dumb to not look there first.

"Want me to help you looking for her? Or shall I order a search patrol? I mean, I could also invite you to a coke, since I'm pretty thirsty." She offers and I notice that I could use a drink myself. Looking for Karma, when she doesn't want to be found, can be justifiably tiring.

"Coke sounds good, actually."

"Awesome." Soleil says with a big grin on her face.

When we sit down under a tree that is kind of secluded from the rest of the schoolyard Soleil says something that pretty much makes me choke on my coke.

"What?" I ask, hoping to just have misheard her. Her grin tells me she's fully aware of the fact that I completely understood what she said, nevertheless she repeats herself.

"I said that I've always been kind of into you." Damn it, she's pretty straightforward.

"Into me?" I ask dumbly.

"Yeah," she says scooting closer, "I've noticed you. And I always wondered why you are with Karma."

"What do you mean?"

"Sweetie, she is so very obviously cheating on you with Liam." Definitely straightforward.

"No, she's not." I try to defend even though it is not necessary to do so since Soleil seems pretty confident in her observation.

"Seriously?" She takes a hold of my hand, "You could do so much better, babe." and starts stroking my palm with her digits.

Her action makes me feel deeply uncomfortable. I didn't even know I could harbor those kind of feelings for a girl a few weeks back and I only recently admitted to myself that I'm not only in love with my best friend but that I actually want to act on those feelings. So her touching me in such an intimate way while calling me babe absolutely doesn't feel right.

She's foreign.

She's not Karma.

I gasp when I feel her breath on my face and her nose basically touching mine. Yep, this feels super uncomfortable. Also I have to admit that a part of me – a very tiny part – feels a little excited.

"If this doesn't do anything to you I'll stop bothering." She breathes against my lips before she moves in and captures them.

The kiss is nothing like being kissed by Karma. That's the first thing coming to my mind. Sure, I'm shocked and also excited because this is so unexpected and new, but it doesn't do anything else to me. I don't feel the need for more, like I do when it's a kiss from Karma and Soleil's tongue tracing over my lips, asking permission for entrance, don't leave them trembling nor tingling. It doesn't do anything to me. Nothing.

So I break the kiss.

Soleil expectantly looks at me, but it is not her I'm looking at.

It is Karma, standing right behind Soleil, staring at us with her eyes and mouth wide open.

Her eyes look sad.

They look disappointed.

She looks angry.

And then she storms off.

* * *

**A/N:** Drama, baby. Drama.

Ramble:

And oh my fucking god! The last episode was just...don't you think Karma's reactions were pretty promising? The whole time I thought they defs wouldn't make a Karmy endgame in the show, I just couldn't see it, but now...damn it. It's getting intense and I absolutely can't wait for the next episode. Honestly...I can't. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Sorry for the somewhat long wait. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter it's a little longer than the other ones!

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Chapter Eight_

_Endgame?_

**Amy:** Karms. I'm sorry. Where are you? (14.39)

**Amy:** Please can we just talk about it? Let me explain. (14.54)

**Amy: **Please… (16.22)

Okay.

Great.

Since Karma fled from the scene she barged in earlier it is impossible to get a hold of her. She neither answers my texts nor does she answer the phone. Why did she have to run away? I mean, sure. You don't find your basically believed heterosexual female best friend getting it on with another girl every day, but she hadn't had to run as if I…as if…I don't know!

I press the redialing button on my phone for the eleventh time today only to get Karma's mailbox, informing me that she can't answer the phone because she most definitely is watching some boring documentary on Netflix with that blonde buttface that is me. After the beep I leave another message:

"Karms. Come on. What's wrong? Are you mad at me? Please answer the phone, already. Or call me back. Send me a text. Just tell me you're okay. I know I messed up but I didn't know she would just go around and kiss me. Please just answer your phone…"

After Karma sped away I immediately got up to follow her but Soleil grabbed a hold of my arm to stop me. I'm not even sure if I said something to her, I only remember shaking my head, loosening out of her grip and running in the direction Karma ran.

I never found her, though.

"What's wrong, dyke? Were all the good things already gone at the closing drive?" Not that as well, what's next? Liam Booker storming into my room trying to kiss my fucking brains out?

I sigh, "Just leave, Lauren. I'm not in the mood."

"Right. Since when do I care? Give me thirty bucks." She requests and flips her hair.

"Eh, no?" What the hell?!

"Eh, yes." She mocks back, "Or do you want the whole school to know by tomorrow that you were going all on and about with that strange independence study chick?"

How the fuck does she always know about things? Stupid bitch.

"You know what? Tell the school what you want, I don't fucking care." I seethe and leave my room, head downstairs and get out of this frigging house.

**Amy:** You ignoring me hurts big-time. (17.03)

I aimlessly walk around town until I find myself unintentionally standing in front of Karma's house. No, really. My feet walked here by themselves, leaving my brain out of the decision.

I look at my phone and see I've still gotten no reaction from Karma.

**Amy: **I see you're forcing me to do this… (17.32)

I knock on the door and Ms Ashcroft opens.

"Hey Molly, say, is Karma home?" I ask her.

"Yes, dear. What happened? Her negative mood is flowing out of her room in big dark waves, trying to take over the whole house. She did not even want an herbal tea to relax." She tells me concerned.

"Go up and talk to her, you were always able to lighten her up when she is moody."

When I reach Karma's room I lightly tap on her door, announcing my presence.

"Mom, please leave." She says, trying to shoo me away.

I snicker, "I'm not your mom, I'm way too much into a nice tasty steak, medium rare, naturally."

"Oh. It's you." Is all that comes as an answer. _Oh. It's you_. Terrific, Karma.

I open the door and enter her room, "Yeah, it's me." She is lying on her bed looking like a picture of misery.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"Who says I'm ignoring you?" She fires back. "Maybe I'm just busy." Yeah, right. Busy with staring at the ceiling.

"Look, I know you are mad…-" I start but get interrupted before I'm able to finish the sentence.

"How long has this been going on?" She asks accusingly.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, you know I'm talking about you being all smooch-y with _her_."

"There is nothing going on, Karma."

She looks at me disbelievingly, "Yeah, duh!"

"No! I mean it. She just, she just kissed me. I don't even get why you are so mad. It's not like I wanted this to happen. She was all about 'I noticed you before' and 'You deserve something better' and I was like 'Woah, what the fuck is going on right now?!' and then she kissed me, when I stopped her you were there being all…strange." I ramble.

"I see. So, you were just spending time with your new best bud – who is also trying to manipulate you into believing I'm not good enough for you – under fucking romantic tree." She says nonchalantly, "And to top it all you do this during _our_ free period. The free period _we_ always spend _together_?"

What? I'm not able to fit the pieces together, anymore. Why is she mad at me? At first I thought she was mad because she thought our cover was blown but now…

Is she jealous?

She cannot honestly believe that I would trade her and everything we have together for Soleil, can she? I'd never.

"Karma, are you…you know, are you jealous?" I inquire.

She shrieks, "No! Why would I be jealous?!" Uh huh. So not jealous.

"Yeah, why?" I ask her, because I seriously do not know.

I feel a tiny part within me start to wiggle around, similar to a stomach ache only without the whole hurting process. Could it be that...no. But what if…_no_. I tell myself that Karma maybe also having the one or other feeling for me is just not an option, but when I start to relive the last couple of weeks I'm not so sure anymore.

"Stop accusing me of things. I'm not jealous! I'm not…"

Karma's denying sounds so much like a broken record now that it is pretty difficult to believe any of her words. But she also could act like this because it is her 'being a possessive best friend' behavior.

Man, I hope Karma is the only girl I'll ever like, women are way too confusing.

"Karma. Please just say what your fucking problem is, you're confusing the fuck out of me and I only want to help you. I'm sincerely sorry if I hurt you and I promise that there is nothing going on with Soleil and I, honestly. We're not even friends or anything of that sort so please, what's wrong?" I plead.

Karma looks at me with her big brownish green orbs, hesitates for a short moment and then pats the place on the bed next to her, signaling me to take a seat. She obviously noticed that I started to become uncomfortable standing in the doorway during our heart to heart.

"So there is nothing going on between you?" She asks.

I sit down and tell her, "Nope. Nothing at all."

"Good." She answers and bobs her head. "I'm sorry I ran." Thank god she is starting to finally calm down.

"It's okay." Sure it is okay. As long as she is still talking to me everything is okay. But the big unanswered question is: why?!

She sighs and places her head on my shoulder, "I knew she was into you."

"Seems like it, huh?" I answer with a chuckle and start playing with her locks whereupon a content sigh leaves her mouth.

"Did you like it? The kiss I mean. You seemed to be into it…"

"No. Actually, I was feeling pretty uncomfortable." I explain.

"So, you're not…?" She starts and traces her fingers over my bare arm, thankfully she doesn't stop when I tense up and start to shiver at her touch.

"Not what?" Oh god. This is getting fucking awkward.

"Into her." Phew. I was getting fucking scared she would say something like 'a lesbian', 'gay', 'a real dyke', because I couldn't lie to her if she asked me directly in the face.

"Gosh, no way, Karms. She freaking scared me doing that and I probably try to stay out of her view for the time being." My answer seems to please Karma, but I also notice that there is something in her gaze that almost seems like disappointment. But that can't be it, why should she be disappointed? Soleil obviously isn't her most favorite person, so, me not liking being kissed by her should make Karma's day, shouldn't it?

Her next words knock the breath out of my lungs, though.

"Phew. I actually feared this whole acting like a lesbian situation turned you all gay now or something." And all the small pieces of hope I started to merge during this stupid conversation break down and turn to dust.

Ancient, dusty dust that is getting into my lungs and hinders me from breathing.

She fucking feared I turned gay.

_Feared._

I want to scream. I want to shout at her that I am gay. I want to grab her face with both my hands and force a kiss on her. Show her how much this _situation_ made me gay.

All I do is to fidget around and to stop with the hair-stroking, smiling uncomfortably and breaking the eye-contact while shaking my head no - signaling her that no, this situation did not make me gay -, because no way in hell are my lips strong enough to let any words leave them.

I don't see Karma's reaction, but I notice that she abruptly stops stroking my arm, gets her head off of my shoulder and positions herself tiny, barely noticeably inches further away from me.

It takes a while for someone to stop the silence that has been broken in on us.

"House Hunters?" I ask. I actually would love to leave but little pathetic me still prefers to be hurt sitting next to the reason of hurt instead of being hurt all alone in my room and most likely getting my next share of that sadly soon-to-be stepsister's evilness.

"Sure."

* * *

Sitting on Karma's bed has never been more uncomfortable in my life.

She acts as if our prior conversation has never happened, she acts as if nothing has happened. All I wish is that I would have stayed in bed today, never being thrown into this super awful and indeed super uncomfortable situation.

We both sit on our respectable side of her bed. Karma has her knees up, her arms wiggled around her legs and her chin propped on her kneecaps. She is completely shutting me out. And I let her. Because I'm hurt. And confused. I am undeniably heartbroken and she doesn't even know. You know, people always say it sucks to fall in love with your best friend. They do know shit about it for I bet they have never considered how much more it sucks to be in love with your 'girlfriend'. Everyone believes we're this super lovey-dovey romantic lesbian couple that has loved each other for years, most definitely getting married in the future and be leading this awesome 'gay American Dream' family life.

Yeah, right.

Not gonna happen.

I'll be the cat lady.

I hate cats, but I'll be the cat lady one day. And Karma, she will be in uber-lucky love with…

"Liam." Him exactly. Wait, what?!

"What?" I stutter out after I've realized that it was Karma who said his name out loud and not me.

"I broke whatever was going on with him off. Earlier today, when we were chatting in the courtyard and he interrupted us, after that I broke it off." **_Wait, what?!_**

"You what?" Uh-huh, today is full of up's and down's it seems. And this is an up. Most definitely an up. But why did she do it? That dimwit must have done something stupid, "Why? What did he do? I'm so gonna squish his…thing and…squish it with…not my hands, but I will most certainly squish it!" I ramble on.

"He didn't do anything. Much. I just realized that he is a jerk." It's about damn time that she realizes that.

"Sure nothing happened? I mean this just seems a little sudden. Not that I'm not glad that you won't get deflowered by a guy who wants nothing but to get it on with a gay girl that's already taken." I say and shift in a more comfortable position, slightly turning towards Karma.

"He tried to." She starts, "He was…-"

"He what?! Karma! What did he do?!" I interrupt feeling a fire of wrath burning up within my very core. I. Am. So. Going. To. Kill. Him.

"No, I stopped him, gosh Amy, he's no rapist. I just, well, when we were at it I just realized that I don't want this or him. It kind of clicked and I finally understood that I…well, I just knew that I want something different." She stops and looks a little bewildered.

"Something different?"

"Yeah, dunno. Just not this. You were right, I can't just go around and make someone fall for me. He's just not worth it and now I feel so stupid and so very used. How could I even think that he'd honestly like me? I'm plain. I was nearly offering him everything just because he knows how to smile cutely. You know, I was so excited about having the attention of the hottest guy in school, which made me feel special and popular, that I kind of missed that I already am popular, even though it's through a lie." She takes a deep breath, "And I noticed that I am special. I don't need some guy if I have a best friend who always exactly knows how to cheer me up and make me smile. You make me feel special, Amy, so fuck Liam."

During her speech she finally entangled out of her self-embrace and turned towards me. She lifts her eyes and looks in my face.

"I guess I should apologize, huh?" She says, smiling sweetly.

I'm still astounded by her rant, especially by the last bit of it. Maybe she doesn't want me and maybe I'll never tell her I want her, but I know that I mean a lot to her and that is also something.

"No, you don't. I'm just glad that nothing happened." I tell her, "And Karma, don't believe you're stupid or plain. Liam is a jerk who wouldn't notice a beauty if she crept up his ass."

She makes a disgusted face at that, most definitely having the same distasteful images in her head as I do, nevertheless she snickers at my outburst which makes me smile in return.

"And you know, I can't see how anyone wouldn't want you, you are beautiful Karma. You are funny and always try to make the best of every helpless situation, you are a good person and you have a smile that is able to make everyone fall in love with immediately." I feel how my body heats up at the words I just said but I know they had to come out because I love my Karma full of self-confidence and nothing less, period.

"Sure." She simply answers. Then she puts her hand on her forehead and looks out in the vastness of her room, "Watch out, the line of admirers is getting out of control!" She shakes her head, "no one has ever fallen in love with my fucking smile, Ames."

Oh, fuck it!

"I have."

It's a simple statement.

It's nothing but two words put together, but just this instance I feel as if it's the longest, most frightful sentence that has ever exited my organ of speech.

I think back to a few minutes ago where I was about to get comfortable with the thought of me and Karma being just friends forever and now I can only watch how this thought slowly fades away.

Karma looks at me and the shock is written deeply in her face. Her eyes are huge, her mouth is all fish-motion-y and her skin is as pale as fresh chalk. I sigh and run my hand through my hair and again there is this one single thought streaming through my mind, leading to me hopefully eradicating every single assumption of Karma thinking that what I said was only 'Amy the best friend' that has spoken.

Oh, fuck it!

My system wants it out. I don't want to be _that_ girl who has always been hopelessly in love with her best friend, having to witness all those lucky bastards that get a piece of said best friend but never her. I just want the truth out. My fucking bottled-up feelings.

So I keep on talking, because Karma is still being all silent and shocked and ostensibly confused, "And it's not just your smile I'm in love with."

I take a deep breath, "I'm also in love with your wittiness, the silkiness of your hair. I'm in love with how you scrunch up your nose, your sense of humor and your sincerity, I'm in love with how you always try to deny the strangeness of your parents but how you're secretly overly proud to be their child. I'm in love with your cute little hands and with the electrifying feeling they leave every time they touch…-"

Oh fuck.

Karma has stopped my rant with a brief kiss, it was short and simple, but so very sweet.

I've immediately gone quiet and all I'm able to do is to stare at her.

She crawls directly to my side, her face only inches apart from mine with her eyes wearing this meaningful expression. Every time she lets out a breath my whole face tingles from its hot chilliness. Her stare is way too deep and I'm pretty sure I've never come to know that side of her before.

I can only imagine what my face looks like. I feel unbelievingly excited and my heart is killing me right now as it is fluttering through my body as if it never had a steady place in my insides before.

Then I whisper faintly, "Thank god, I was just about to tell you how much I love your sexy butt." Whereupon she answers deeply that I should "Quit talking."

And I do.

Her hand gets a hold of my cheek, which she lovingly caresses. Her thumb grazes over the contours of my lips. Her eyes glance at my mouth for a millisecond before she starts to close them and tentatively replaces her thumb with her soft and full lips.

It starts out slow.

I feel her hand graze from my cheek over to my neck, pulling me closer. The soft caresses of her lips become open-mouthed kisses. I grab for her delicate hips and pull her closer until she is lying on top of me, squeezed in my body. My hands get a mind of their own and start to fondle her sweet behind. She moans. And all I can think is that I need to hear this again, so I grope her butt a little firmer, leading to her moan even sexier, "Gosh, Amy."

I can't believe it. Karma is kissing me. She is actually kissing me and so far there was no photoflash, signaling she is only doing this for instagram.

"Karma." I breathe out longingly and hesitantly trace my tongue over her velvet lips.

She audibly gasps, but lets me enter anyway.

She must have had strawberries before I came over because it feels as if my mouth is suddenly brimming over with their flavor.

I feel Karma's other hand slip under the hem of my shirt, her shaky fingers are grazing over my stomach, the sensation leads to me buckling my hips and our pelvic-bones meet. A fire floods through my whole body, only making me ache for more, she must feel it too, because her fingers finally stop at my waist where they take a solid hold to steady themselves.

I have to break the kiss because I'm completely out of breath.

We find ourselves heavily panting, Karma's eyes have yet to open and I take the time to enjoy every feature of her slightly flustered face. Her eyes that are open now, but still heavy-lidded, reveal a very dark sensual color.

I lovingly smile up at her, "Hey." Wow, has my voice always been this deep?

"Hey yourself," she says, sounding just as deep as I, and sweetly strokes her nose against mine.

"That was…"

"Yeah, I know." I tell her, slightly nodding my head.

Before she is even able to say anything else I pull her mouth back down on mine.

* * *

**A/N: **So, you all. This is actually the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. If you cannot say goodbye just yet I might delight you with an epilogue. Would you like one or shall we stop here?

(Don't forget, there is also a sequel to come ;D)

If you don't need the epilogue I just want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting my fanfiction.

And if you want to keep being updated about the sequel, I'm going to put info's about it on my profile page.

Bye for now :)


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: **I hope you won't be too disappointed with the epilogue, I know some of you wanted this to take off where the last chapter ended. But that's not how I want this to go :)

You'll get enough romantically intimate Karmy moments in the sequel, though.

* * *

**Abort!**

**A fake closet is still a closet**

_Epilogue_

_She came to stay_

"Anyway, Jake was…you know who I'm talking about, right?"

"That straight guy from the bar you thought was the hottest thing on earth, but gave you the coldest shoulder you've ever been faced with? Yes. I do." I sigh and turn to Shane, "You've been mourning after him for two weeks now."

"Exactly! But we met again."

"Mhm."

"And you know what? He's just super shy and his cute butt is not heterosexual at all. Isn't that great?" He squeals.

"Sure." I answer, already tuning him out.

It is not that I'm not interested in Shane's newest achievement, but I thought I could spend this car drive a little more different than listening about Jake from the bar again. I glance to my right and watch Karma slightly bobbing her head and silently murmuring along the song she is listening to. Seems like she is listening…hm…to Chandelier?

Yep, definitely.

I want her to sing along, just to hear her voice again. I haven't heard it since she announced that she is going to just shut mine and Lauren's banter out twenty minutes ago. Since then she is totally fine with listening to the songs on her iPod and enjoying the sunny scenery outside of the car.

I can't believe that two months have passed since the night we genuinely kissed for the first time, it still feels as if it is all just a delusion. Not because it hasn't happened again afterwards, but because every new day with Karma makes me fall a little harder for her.

She turns to me and notices I'm staring at her.

She smiles and takes a hold of my left hand that is loosely lying in the middle of the backseat, giving it a small caress and making me also smile by that tiny gesture.

I love her.

Shane's voice breaks me out of my reverie, though.

"…he told me he was actually gay. Can you believe _I _wouldn't notice something like that? My gaydar has been working on autopilot for over a decade now, who would have thought? The last time I felt that clueless was when my mom-"

"Is Shane traumatizing you about his mother's stack of porn stuff in her trunk, again?" Karma interjects, finally removing her headphones, giving the back of Shane's head a mischief grin.

Thank god, I honestly love Shane but sometimes he doesn't find an end once he starts talking.

"Stop palming your mom's toys off on Amy. Didn't I already tell you that her sole body parts are satisfying enough?" Oh dear, did she honestly just say this? I bend down the sunglasses I'm wearing to give Karma one of my 'seriously?' expressions, but the effect is a tiny bit degraded thanks to the clear blush on my face.

"Honey, no need to turn all crimson now." Karma says and nudges me in the side, making me feel as embarrassed as human possible.

Who would have thought that she truthfully was that big of a tease. When we were still faking it I just believed that it was nothing but a show, but oh, how wrong I was.

"Guys!" Lauren screeches from the driver's seat, "Please stop it! It's getting pretty disgusting and I have to stay half an hour more with all of you in this car." She huffs and I smirk. Even though I wish it would be just me and Karma on this trip to the Arkansas Bend Park I just couldn't refute my mom's plea to let Lauren tag along.

"Sweetie," Shane says and pats Lauren's shoulder, "Amy is your sister now-"

"Stepsister!" Lauren and I shout at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever. You're sisters now, so get used to it. Also, don't forget how lucky Farrah is that you both took the opportunity for some bonding time." He says sweetly, smiling from ear to ear.

"Bonding my ass." I mutter.

"I can't believe that I'm living under the same roof as you." Lauren sighs.

"Guess what? Me neither." I try to sound as acrid as possible.

"Oh, fuck off, Amy."

Karma sighs, "There they go again," and puts her headphones back on, ignoring us for the rest of the trip.

See.

That's just not how I imagined this weekend.

Luckily it didn't take us much longer to arrive at the Park, I get out of the car and the first thing I do is to stretch my limbs as if it had taken us at least four hours to get here. It has been a little longer than an hour and that's only because of the horrible traffic, but spending time with Lauren in a dead-end situation like ours leads to being as tense as a board.

I feel two very soft and delicate arms circle their way around my waist.

"I love this place." She sighs against me neck.

"Even though it's all full of nature?" I mock her.

She kisses my neck and breathes, "Shut up."

"Ew. I really cannot cope with that. Shane! Get me a drink." Lauren screeches after she got out of the car as well.

Shane chuckles, "Get yourself a drink." He sends us a look and turns to Lauren, "but you are right, let's let those two lovesick fellows have a little time for themselves."

They take off with our bags, making their way to find a nice place to settle our tents.

Karma and I blatantly walk in a different direction and fully ignore our companions. A few minutes later we find ourselves by the shoreline. Karma watches the waves and I find that she has never been more beautiful.

"I really feel like taking a swim right now." She says, already starting to take her shirt off.

I grab her by the waist and pull her in my arms.

"I really feel like kissing my girlfriend right now."

She expectantly looks at me, so I bend down and make my proposal come true.

_End._

* * *

**A/N:** Part Two will also confide you with information on what happened in the last two month.

If you want to stay updated about the sequel, just check out my profile page. I think I'll start updating in the beginning of July. So, see you then, hopefully.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
